


Glad to Have You

by pyromaniac_ta



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Biting, Kitsune Yusuke, M/M, Magic, Riding, Shocks, bc yusuke is not always a good fox, little bit of a blood mention, prince akechi, slight nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromaniac_ta/pseuds/pyromaniac_ta
Summary: A scene taking place sometime after an idea I discussed with my friend. An au where Akechi is an unwanted prince and Yusuke is just a kitsune he finds on the run. They’re happy together, mostly.





	Glad to Have You

It was still quite strange to the fox spirit, waking up inside an actual home, safe each night instead of outside, on the run, dodging danger at each turn. Strange to have access to food that wasn’t stolen or scraps, to be welcome to cook anything he wanted to try making. Strange to have someone sleeping next to him whenever he decided to use the bed to rest in instead of burrowing under something as a fox. Even when he woke up as a fox, amused red eyes met his own not too long after, a hand rubbing at his ears, or scratching at his back.

He sometimes bit that hand when it seemed like it forgot that he wasn’t a housepet. Even though the attention was nice, you would rarely catch the fox admitting it out loud. He still had a kitsune’s pride sometimes.

Even if he did appreciate the prince’s kindness.

It was strange, but not all unpleasant. Who knew that humans could be so happy with such mundane actions? Just living with one other person was so satisfying and so strange. It made the fox happy, most times, if not confused.

There was so much to get used to still, even months later when he would have thought he had everything memorized. Too many things. Even staying as far away from other people as they did there were human habits, his prince’s habits, that he wasn’t so used to.

His prince, his master, well, ‘ just partner ‘ as he wanted to be called, asked to be called despite the fox’s refusal, still managed to surprise him. In both pleasant and not-so-pleasant ways.

A not-so-pleasant surprise? Waking up suddenly from the distress that was thick and tangible in the air. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on edge and his throat tighten up. Sharp fangs peeked out over his lips, his nails curled into piercing claws, ready to strike at whatever it was causing this feeling, always on guard for his prince.

The fox’s ears twitched for a moment, and then again before he sniffed at the air once, tilting his head to the side when he realized that no one was actually here but the two of them. He frowned and turned to the young man next to him, watching him carefully, looking for any sign of an injury. Then … a nightmare, it must have been. The kitsune took a deep breath to calm himself, sighing and resting a hand over his own chest before reaching over, stretching his long fingers out to run them gently through his prince’s hair.

The growl in the fox’s throat died out and softened into a gentle purring sound, being very careful not to wake his prince up. He could get in trouble for doing this yet again but he couldn’t resist. Akechi’s dreams were so loud.

Immediately, the dreams of the young man next to him made themselves known, some scene playing out where a group of masked rebels wanted to kill Akechi. Forgetting for a moment why he looked in on these dreams in the first place, the kitsune watched it play out for a bit. Angry blows and powerful magic were thrown at Akechi with a force that was yet another unpleasant surprise to the spirit. The way those people tried to reach him, the looks in their eyes ...

Such a murderous intent … The fox stretched his hands out into the scene playing in front of him, deft fingers pulling the dream apart from it’s threads, Akechi’s mind immediately supplying another picture for the spirit to watch.

This one was of a younger boy floating in a dark space, all alone. He was reaching out towards several little points of light, little threads that could have very well led him out of such a lonely place. Yet as Akechi reached for them, the faces of friends, advisors, family even, they all turned away, the threads being snipped from the base, one by one and leaving Akechi all alone.

Akechi was left by himself in that dark space, a crushing despair making itself known, settling its weight over the darkness as if it were a great physical thing to overcome. Once more the fox reached into the scene before him, pulling the dream’s essence out and to the side for later.

How many bad dreams would his dear master have tonight? How many colors and scenes and feelings would he have to take away and pull apart to be used in a later painting or tapestry? He loved the inspiration his master gave but these dreams pained him to watch. How did Akechi feel, seeing them so often?

Yet another scene spread out before the fox, a crown being forcibly taken from Akechi’s hands and given to a redheaded girl several years younger than himself. He watched as Akechi was ridiculed and criticized for things he didn’t do or had no control over before eventually running away to live his life out by himself. The fox had a pretty distinct feeling that he was watching things he shouldn’t have been seeing then, things that his master would talk about whenever he felt that the time was right.

That time wasn’t now. But if the kitsune had to choose between temporarily making his prince mad and leaving him to suffer through these dreams, he’d take them apart each and every time and leave something better in their place.

The kitsune truly felt bad for Akechi, weaving a dream from his own feelings and threading it into the picture in front of him. If all his master would have were harsh nightmares, the least he could do was combat them with warmer, happier dreams. Colors and feelings born from how the prince made him feel.

Memories he had of Akechi saving him from some thief after a kitsune’s blessing and gaining his protection. Of the time they spent together, running away from Akechi’s human troubles, away from a kitsune’s would-be pursuers long enough that the fox had considered him more akin to a good friend than a simple ward.

Now, they were even more than friends, the fox liked to think. He tried to pull those feelings into a better, brighter dream for Akechi before a sharp shock ran up his arm from his left wrist and through his entire body, freezing him in his tracks. He couldn’t let out more than a choked whimper, the dream at his fingertips fading off into nothing as his prince woke up.

Red eyes were narrowed and staring right at him, the anger already apparent from the shocks still going through his arm, making his ears flatten against his skull. He hadn’t thought Akechi would actually wake up this time -

“ Ah, Master, you are awake - “

His wrist was gripped even tighter and he was pulled closer to Akechi before the shocks stopped, replaced with a more gentle buzzing to soothe away the feeling. The fox took a shaky breath, keeping his head held down. He’d really been caught red handed this time.

“ Yusuke. What did I tell you about watching my dreams? What did you even take from them this time? “

He wouldn’t outright lie but he decided to play ignorant, tilting his head and wiggling the fluffy ears on top of his head in a way he knew Akechi was fond of. When in doubt, be cute. Akechi couldn’t stay mad for too long then.

“ I do not know what you mean, Master. I’ve done nothing wrong here, I simply saw you were having a nightmare and moved to help you. I was in the process of trying to wake you up when you shocked me. That was quite rude of you, I might add - “

No sooner than the words left his lips than a shock more powerful than the last zipped through his system, making him yelp and try to pull away.

“ Rude of me? Really. You’re spying on me and lying about it. I keep telling you to leave my dreams be. I can tell when you mess with them, Yusuke. I almost never have dreams that sweet. I know you’re trying to be nice to me but I don’t want you to do that. Leave my dreams alone. Do you understand? “

Akechi held onto Yusuke’s wrist for leverage, making sure the fox listened. Akechi hated to use any kind of magic to hurt Yusuke like this but the damned kitsune refused to listen otherwise. Even his pointed tone had little to no effect. Akechi didn’t let Yusuke’s wrist go until the fox nodded, hissing slightly.

“ You really do have nice dreams sometimes. Without my interfering. And you can’t ask me to ignore your dreams when they wake me up so suddenly. I thought someone had broken in. I thought one of your pursuers had somehow caught up to us. I thought someone was trying to hurt you. All those emotions are far too potent to just roll over and ignore … Besides. Forcing yourself to hang onto those nightmares won’t make up for whatever it is you think you did wrong - “

Akechi’s eyes narrowing made Yusuke yank his arms up against his chest and hiss again.

“ I swear I’m going to make you sleep outside if you keep this up - God. Do you know how weird it is for someone to know your dreams like they had them? I haven’t told you a word about them yet you know them like your own. Do kitsune even dream? “

Scooting what he deemed a safe distance away from Akechi, Yusuke stuck his tongue out, his tail swinging defiantly.

“ You’re the one who dreams so _loudly._ All that fancy magic and you barely put it to use. Us fox spirits can be quite empathetic, you know. Leaving such pitiful dreams out in the open like that is practically an invitation. Besides. Your dreams do make such wonderfully terrifying or magical scenes for my works. I have promised you several times that I’ve never made you have any nightmares. I swear it on my tails. I don’t like feeling you suffer so. It’s not just me watching. I feel them … “

He flicked his ears again, trying a little harder to appeal to Akechi’s softer side. He wasn’t trying to get shocked again. Several more minutes of intense glaring later and Akechi sighed heavily, holding his arms out. Yusuke gladly moved closer, keeping a smug grin to himself as he rested his head against Akechi’s chest.

“ I’m sorry for shocking you, Yusuke. But you know better by now. I appreciate what you’re trying to do, just … “

The frustration in Akechi’s tone made the spirit lift his head, leaning up to touch their foreheads together. Seeing Akechi so upset made Yusuke upset so he tried to make his prince relax. The best time spent with the prince involved the other being in a much happier mood than he was currently. Yusuke let a soft silver light surround his fingers, running them over Akechi’s cheek until he felt the young man’s face relax a bit.

“ If you’re worried about them coming after you, I won’t let them do anything to you. They missed out, casting a prince as kind as you aside for a girl who can see the future. I’ll keep you safe, Master. Just like I promised when you saved me. You shouldn’t worry about such things ... “

Yusuke ran his fingers through Akechi’s hair, minding his sharp nails. The fox pressed his cheek against Akechi’s, feeling him calm down a little bit but not enough to be satisfying quite yet.

“ It’s not that - “

“ Shh, shh. I know. It’s okay. Being envious is a completely normal thing for you humans sometimes, I’ve noticed. But it will be okay. You won’t always have these dreams. After all, for all her ability to see the future, she can’t see yours. And she couldn’t dream to know mine, even as young as I am. You are safe from them and should they ever decide they want to hunt their Prince down again you’ve an entire city down the mountain that would aid you if we asked. Not everyone is against you. I’m certainly not. “

It was irrational to be irritated at the truth. Yusuke never did lie. But still, admitting he was jealous that his own people chose his sister over him because their powers were different … Yeah right. Even several months later the betrayal still stung like a fresh wound.

“ I don’t need or want anyone to fight for me. They got what they really wanted, right? I don’t have that crown anymore. It’s like you say. Us humans worry too much over silly things. I should try to move on from it. There’s no way they’d find me out here, much less make the effort to come get me if they did know. Not that they’d actually get past you besides. “

Akechi sighed, trying to let go of his anger and jealousy, his fear, at least for the moment. He had Yusuke worried and he didn’t want that. Yusuke’s fingers in his hair did help quite a bit. The kitsune’s presence in general did wonders for his well being, even if Yusuke was troublesome at times. For all the things Akechi had to teach the fox, he couldn’t truly stay upset when Yusuke would do things like this to make sure he was happy. His fox was too sweet at times. 

“ I am glad you seem to understand that now, Master. “

Yusuke was still brushing their cheeks together before he leaned back to look at Akechi’s face. The little smile he found made him feel content, finally, making a soft purring sound as he dropped his hands into his own lap. Akechi’s hand ran through Yusuke’s hair a moment later, scratching his ears and just petting him. They sat like that for a while, in a comfortable silence.

Yusuke could feel himself leaning into each of the simple touches Akechi offered, much like a housecat seeking affection would. He opened his eyes to see a playful smirk on Akechi’s lips and all of a sudden he wanted to simultaneously climb all the way across the room and even further into Akechi’s lap. He felt Akechi brush his thumbs over his neck and leaned forward, stretching out as he rested his forehead against Akechi’s chest.

“ Yusuke ~ my pretty little fox. My perfect guardian. “

The kitsune’s ears twitched and he looked back up to Akechi’s face.

“ Yes, Master? “

Akechi clicked his tongue and gave an almost playful, warning tug at the fox’s hair, chuckling as he felt Yusuke move so easily with the force of it. Even the growl his fox gave was more of a rough purr.

“ Can’t you just call me your partner? Or Akechi. Even Prince, if you really want to. Why are you so insistent on calling me Master? “

Yusuke swallowed, looking to Akechi’s eyes. He whined softly in the back of his throat, leaning into Akechi’s hand as it tugged harder at his hair.

“ Because you are. I can’t not call you that. It doesn’t feel right. “

Akechi sighed and let Yusuke’s hair go for the moment, rubbing soothingly at his scalp.

“ If you insist on calling me that then why not do what I say? My beautiful little fox, do you know what I’d like from you right now? Can you guess? “

Yusuke felt Akechi’s hands running through his hair, iver his ears and over his shoulders, gentle and hardly teasing. He tilted his head and ran his eyes over Akechi’s face, down his body, pursing his lips before shaking his head.

“ No … I am afraid I don’t have the slightest idea. What do you want from me, Master? “

The kitsune leaned closer to Akechi again, his tail swaying in anticipation. The both of them could be playful here.

“ … Aww. You don’t know what I want? Really? Liar …  I can see that eager look in your eyes. You want me to play with you. Your tail is swinging too ~ You can’t even hide it. “

It was cute, adorable really, how the kitsune perked up at those words, his ears twitching. But he couldn’t help but pout at Akechi’s next words.

“ I could play with you, just like you want … But only after you let me feel you first. “

The fox whined and shook his head no. Of course this wasn’t going to be easy and fair. 

“ But Master, that isn’t very fair, you know. I’m not very good at that, you know this. You just want to embarrass me, don’t you? You know what happens every time we try that - “

Akechi chuckled and clicked his tongue, Yusuke wanting to bite him for it.

“ Oho, but it isn’t all that embarrassing. Now is it? You let me do it to you all the time. Just once for me this time and then I’ll treat you. Interested? Come on ~ You like it when I spoil you. “

Akechi ran his hands over Yusuke’s arms and chest, smiling at the pout he kept up. Yusuke was itching to just dig his teeth into Akechi’s skin for trying to embarrass him like this. It wasn’t fair at all. Then again, his prince rarely was fair when he really wanted something.

“ I do not understand why you like it so much. I’m not nearly as good as you are, Master. I can’t even last half as long. You’re just mean, teasing a poor little fox like this. This is bad juju, teasing a fox. “

Yusuke would try to dodge and complain his way out of it but if Akechi wanted something from the kitsune, he knew how to get it. Pretty words and wandering hands could be very convincing.

Akechi lowered his hands, pressing his fingers into several places along Yusuke’s spine and even lower, pinching at his ass through his clothes and making the kitsune squirm and squeal. His hand even brushed over the soft fur of Yusuke’s tail, rubbing it insistently.

“ It’s a really fair deal ~ think about it. You only have to go one round and you’ll get just what you really want. I’ll be really gentle for you this time. Come on, little fox. My beautiful, strong little fox. I know you can do it. You’re more fun than you give yourself credit for ~ I’ll even lead you along. “

The kitsune’s silver eyes lifted at that, trying to focus on both Akechi’s hands and his voice. He could just imagine Akechi’s fingers moving even lower than they already were, pressing around inside him and making feel so good. The thought already had his hands shaking and he slid forward, resting himself over Akechi’s hips and bringing his arms up around Akechi’s neck. Maybe … maybe he could just get his prince to forget about that this time. Perhaps he could get Akechi to treat him so nicely without switching their positions up.

He’d try, certainly, letting a soft purr rumble from his throat as he slowly rubbed his clothed ass against Akechi’s hardening cock. He leaned forward to brush his cheek against Akechi’s, trying to be just cute and just distractive enough to get Akechi to change his mind. It didn’t always work but his prince always appreciated the thought. It was something Akechi only liked when Yusuke did it, playing with the prince’s softer side to get what he wanted. Or to try and get it anyway.

This time Yusuke wasn’t that lucky though. Akechi let Yusuke kiss along his throat and grind in his lap for several minutes, until they were both breathing harder, nearly panting and Yusuke just wanted to be closer to him. When the fox lowered his hands to Akechi’s pants, trying to pull them down, the prince quickly and suddenly flipped their positions.

The kitsune’s gasp was breathless and silent as his back hit the bed and he hardly caught it before Akechi moved into his lap, straddling him and clicking his tongue again.

“ My sneaky, sneaky little fox. Did you think you’d get away from my request that easily? Don’t be bad now. You know you enjoy it too, being inside me. Just picture it. Think about it. You won’t even have to do anything this time. Is that what you want? Want me to do the work for you? And still treat you after? Oh, you’re just lucky you’re so cute. “

Akechi pinched at Yusuke’s sides, making him hiss and squirm around, pushing at Akechi’s hands and trying to move him off. Akechi followed it by kissing Yusuke’s cheeks, over his face and just under the edge of his jaw. He rubbed his thumbs into both of Yusuke’s wrists, humming quietly. Each kiss made the fox relax more, just waiting for Akechi’s next move.

Yusuke didn’t have to wait very long as Akechi promptly removed their clothes and teasingly rubbed his ass over Yusuke’s cock. The bitten off gasp was music to the prince’s ears as he reached out for Yusuke’s cheek.

“ Mm. My good, darling little fox. Keep your eyes on me like a good boy. Alright? Just enjoy it. “

There wasn’t much for Yusuke to say with Akechi hovering over him like this. He’d play coy and try to avoid it but seeing Akechi like this still had its perks. Instead of being rough inside him, Akechi rode out all his frustration, leaving nothing but sweet cuddles and gentle love making in return. It really was quite the fair trade, even if he’d deny it at first.

Yusuke held his breath, making sure to keep holding Akechi’s gaze as his prince lined himself up, smirking as he slowly lowered himself into the fox’s lap. The groan that left Akechi’s throat, the tightness growing around him had Yusuke shivering, digging his fingers into the prince’s hips. Akechi always liked to take it dry, clenching tightly around Yusuke the entire time and making the fox whine out for him. 

It was cute, the prince loved it, really. How he was still in control, even like this. He loved this feeling. Almost as much as he loved being inside Yusuke. Perhaps just as much, in a different way. He moved his hips in a shallow, testing and teasing circle, moaning again as he felt Yusuke’s long cock sliding inside him, already pressing up against all those sweet spots. It was just what he’d been looking for. His fox was so perfect, blushing and gasping underneath him, grabbing at his hips and trying to pull him even closer.

“ Master … Please - “

Yusuke’s tone was already pleading as Akechi really started moving. He always went hard and fast, loving the way Yusuke stretched him out just right. It never took either of them very long this way but he could always get his fox to come at least twice this way.

Akechi lifted himself up and pushed back down roughly, drawing little whimpers from Yusuke with each movement. He was panting out himself, running his hands along Yusuke’s chest.

“ Stay still for me ~ it’s really good, Yusuke. Can’t you tell? “

Akechi took a moment to dip his head down, biting at one of the fox’s nipples and pinching the other harshly between his thumb and middle finger. The more he tugged at them the more the prince could feel Yusuke twitching inside him at the actions. Akechi chuckled and lifted his hips up, tightening himself as he slid back down, picking up his speed as he changed the angle he moved at.

Yusuke tried to stay still like his prince and asked but he lifted his hips to meet Akechi, trying to ignore the sounds their bodies made, just focusing on the way Akechi’s fingers felt pinching at his chest, the way Akechi felt so tight and hot around him. It was always too much for the kitsune, his hips already stuttering with his first orgasm.

A quiet groan left Yusuke’s throat and Akechi responded to the flood of heat inside him by seating himself fully in Yusuke’s lap, slowing down for just a moment. He didn’t lift himself back up completely, instead rocking more against Yusuke’s lap, trying to keep as much of that warm fluid inside him for as long as he could. It made his movements slicker and he just laughed at his fox’s face.

“ So cute, blushing and making those faces for me ~ I told you it would be good. You’ve got one more for me, right? You want to do it together this time? Can you keep staying still for me? “

Yusuke nodded twice, his nails digging into Akechi’s hip and dragging down his spine. He was somewhat careful, not drawing blood but matching Akechi’s intense pace with just enough pressure to threaten to break his skin. 

They called each other’s names, scratched at each other’s skin, and Yusuke never looked away from Akechi, resisting the urge to just move with him ...

Yusuke pressed his lips against Akechi’s, not able to keep himself completely still. Yusuke bit at Akechi’s bottom lip and drew blood before resting his head against the prince’s neck and digging his sharp teeth into the soft skin there. Akechi tilted his head back and called out Yusuke’s name, sliding his hands up Yusuke’s arms and roughly pushing Yusuke’s arms up over his head, holding him down by the wrists.

“ You … you just can’t stop yourself from biting me, can you? I should return the favor but I know you like this just as well. “

Akechi let gentle but insistent shocks run down the fox’s arms, the harsh tremble and loud whine he received in return making him smile. He switched up the pattern of the shocks, making them just a bit stronger because he knew Yusuke could handle it. It was all too easy to release any leftover frustrations this way.

Yusuke couldn’t stop himself from arching his back and moaning out Akechi’s name. He wanted to bite Akechi’s throat again but having his arms like this made it nearly impossible with the shocks keeping him from simply overpowering his prince. He settled for digging sharp canines into Akechi’s chest, over and over.

The sudden roughness of each bite had surprised Akechi. He squeezed Yusuke’s wrists tighter and thrust himself onto Yusuke even harder before he seized up and came all across Yusuke’s stomach. He pulled roughly at Yusuke’s hair, riding out the orgasm with several loud sounds, knowing how his fox liked it, and he wasn’t disappointed when Yusuke finished inside him once again.

Akechi held Yusuke tightly, brushing blue hair back from his forehead and rubbing his fox ears. They lay like that for a while, cooling down and catching their breaths. When Yusuke opened his eyes again Akechi pulled off of him, sitting beside him and humming at the feeling of being empty then, at the feeling of the liquid slowly coming out of him. Yusuke moved to lick at each of the bite marks he left, sucking at them until they were sure to bruise for days.

Akechi laughed and patted Yusuke’s head before lifting the fox’s head to kiss his cheek and then his lips, tasting traces of his blood on Yusuke’s mouth.

“ See? Look at that. I told you it wouldn’t be so bad. You did good. My lovely little fox. You felt amazing. You even left me some reminders this time. “

Yusuke huffed, shaking his head and sitting up.

“ You did most of the work. You felt better and I couldn’t just stay still … Are you still going to …? “ 

The fox trailed off, just watching Akechi. And Akechi being the tease he was just tilted his head, imitating Yusuke.

“ Am I going to …? What? You came twice. Isn’t my fox happy? “

Akechi put on a mock disappointed tone, pouting at Yusuke.

And the kitsune shook his head immediately.

“ Wait, no. I’m not disappointed - it was good. I just thought we - were going to keep going … “ 

He said that, yawning halfway through his statement and Akechi just sighed.

“ I fully planned on it, but you seem a bit tired now. We can go get cleaned up, rest a bit, and continue this in the morning. What do you say? I don’t want you to fall asleep on me. “

Akechi scratched at the fox’s ears, rubbed at the back of his neck until Yusuke was yawning again, climbing back into his lap.

“ That’s … fine. I’m not _that_ tired, anyway … “

Akechi rolled his eyes and lifted the kitsune into his arms.

“ Mhm. That’s why you’re practically asleep already. I keep telling you, you’re lucky you’re so cute. I love it. I love you, Yusuke. “ 

Akechi felt a tug at some of the hair hanging across his forehead and laughed, brushing his cheek against Yusuke’s.

“ I love you too. Sometimes. “

  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my good friend kuno. i cannot write yusuke as a top but the things we ( try to ) do for love.


End file.
